Cake?
by NopewithHope
Summary: AU Amy never slept with Liam. Waking up with a severe headache Amy tries to recall the previous night with no luck until she realizes someone is sleeping in her bed with her. Cooperfeld
1. Waking Up

Cake?

Chapter 1

Amy woke up with a severe headache, body aches, and the sheets above her naked body. Not having much memory of the previous night. The only thing running through her mind was Karma she had confessed her love for her best friend to only get rejected, seeing her leave with Liam was like a slap in her face. "Wait, why am I naked?" She questioned herself after snapping back to reality. She felt around making contact with another body, waking them up in the process. Uncovering who it was both Amy, and her bed buddy let out a scream with wide eyes plastered on their faces.

It was Lauren


	2. What?

Cake?

Chapter 2

"Oh my god" Amy screamed, causing her head to hurt more.

"What?" Lauren asked

"You…. Me …. Sex. We're both naked. " Amy tried explaining

"You don't remember?" Lauren

Amy nodded her head reassuring her. " Only Karma…. Karma…. Shit what did I do?"

"Way to make a girl feel special, Amy." Lauren said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Not you. I'm pretty sure you were okay, I hope." Amy said with a smile

"What happened, do you remember?"

Lauren nodded her head. "With vivid detail."

"Oh my god, how?" Amy asked

" I didn't drink as much as you." Lauren explained. Silence fell over them. " We were…going through a lot, it's no big deal."

" My head is killing me." Amy said with frustration

"I'll get you some aspirin." Lauren said getting out of bed. Upon getting out of bed it dawned upon Amy that she was naked. Her eyes glued to her naked body feeling a blush creep onto her face she contemplated looking away, but she didn't feeling a warm, churning feeling in her stomach. Her eyes glued onto Lauren until she left the room. A few minutes later she returned with two aspirin in her hand and a glass of water in the other. Amy's eyes made direct contact with Lauren's bare front, her eyes widening she took the pills to resist looking.

" What am I doing? Why do I feel obliged to look at her? Does she know I'm looking? Look away Amy-

"Amy" Lauren tried averting Amy's gaze to her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Naked" Amy replied in a breathy tone

"Naked? Oh… Oh my god, I'm so sorry Amy" Lauren apologized while wandering about the room trying to find her clothes. Finding them she put her clothes on. " I'm so sorry Am-

" It's okay" Amy cut her off. Silence fell between them once again.

" We don't have to be this way. We were getting along perfectly at the wedding." Lauren tried

" We were?" Amy asked curiously

" Yeah, we were learning about each other, and I liked it. We were both facing reject, and we found we had more in common other than that." Lauren said

" Now I wish I remembered….." She sighed

Grabbing a hold of Amy's hand, Lauren looked her in the eyes " I'm sorry for everything I've done, I was acting childish, and stupid."

" I wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome wagon…"

" What we had last night was real, and I want that, I could count on you, I could open up to you. I've never had that before."

" You can still do that. I have ears for a reason. If you want to" Amy said with a smile playing on her lips

" Yeah, I do. I do want that. But that doesn't mean we can forget about last night, your body is etched into my brain now." Amy raised her eyebrows letting a chuckle release her mouth. This was the happiest she had been in awhile. No faking, no worrying, no drama, just her and Lauren.

" This is going to sound weird, and I may regret asking you, but was I at least good?" Amy asked with a blush, while a blush had crept it's way onto Lauren's face as well. Lauren swallow, and closed her eyes feeling her face turn a deep shade of red.

" I'm not answering that."

" Come on, say it I wont get mad if I wasn't." Amy argued. Lauren shook her head

" It's no that hard, yes or no."

"Yes" she let out quickly with closed eyes. Amy smiled

" I'll leave you to get dressed." Lauren said running from Amy. She knew she was going to go through hell with Amy knowing. Both girls had a goofy smiled plastered onto their faces. Until Amy got a text message from Karma, her headache that had subsided was now back and worse than before.

Can we talk?- K

" For what? So she can reject me again, and run off to Liam Booker? To break my heart again?" Amy thought. Not wanting anymore heartache she threw her phone to the side, got clothes, and took a quick shower, trying to forget all about Karma Ashcroft. Meanwhile, her thoughts traveled back to Lauren, making her heart skip a beat.


	3. I Was Bored?

Cake?

Chapter 3

" What the hell" Amy thought. It was just yesterday she was pouring her heart out to her best friend. It was just yesterday that Karma made her heart rate pick up, but today was different. Any thoughts about Lauren whatsoever made her heart speed up, gave her stomach butterflies, gave her a smile plastered on her face. Lauren gave her happiness. How could she feel this after just an hour of talking to her, and make amends? She couldn't be falling when she already fell flat on her face. Could she?

After finishing her shower she quickly got dressed, and laid on her bed watching Netflix when her phone rung. Looking at the Caller ID she found it was Karma disturbing her thoughts. Her heart didn't do anything, she felt hatred, and despair. This once perfect morning ruined. Her thoughts of a beautiful blonde tainted by the memories of her leaving with him. Attempting to get those thoughts out of her mind Amy made her way off her bed, and found herself in front of Lauren's room. Without thinking she knocked. Before her foot could process the thought of leaving Lauren was already at the door.

" Yes?" She said

With her lip quivering the words "I'm bored, and I need the company of a pretty girl." escaped her mouth."

"Oh really?" Lauren answered with eyebrows raised, and a smile tugging her lips.

"Y-Yeah." Amy managed to stutter out

" Well, Bruce and Farrah are going to be gone the whole week so we're alone, and I do need your help."

"Your wish is my command" Amy said as she saluted her

"You're such a weirdo. Anyways Pablo my best friend, Pablo wants to hang out with me…"

"And…?"

"And Pablo's dating Shane, and he wants come along but…."

"You don't want to be third wheel"

"Yes, I love Pablo to death, but I can't handle much of Shane Harvey."

"Why don't you just cancel?"

" We haven't spent much time together since he's been dating Shane. I don't want to let him down."

" You could never let Pablo down he loves you. I'll go." Amy answered with a smile

" Who knows maybe it'll be fun?" Lauren said hopefully

Amy placed her hand on top of Lauren's " Of course it will I'll be there" Amy said, and both girls let out a laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that" Lauren retorted

"Say whatever you want, I'm awesome." Amy said leaving both girls laughing at their playful banter. Both girls were laughing until there eyes followed their arms realizing their hands were intertwined. An invisible force seemed to be pushing both girls together until a small *_ding_*sounded making both girls jump apart.

"He wants to know If we'll be going. So it's a yes?" Lauren asked for approval

"How can I say no to a face like that?" Amy joked causing both girls to laugh

"It's a date." She said simply as she replied to Pablo's text. "It's time for me to get all pretty."

Amy pulled Lauren to a full length mirror standing behind her she put her arms around her waist and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder enjoying the view.

"That'll be impossible." She said, and Lauren sported a look of hurt on her face. " You didn't let me finish, you're already beautiful." She stated plainly as Lauren smiled widely. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, released her and proceeded to her room to get ready.

"I wasn't lying when I told her she was beautiful. I hope she knows that." Amy thought. Hopefully this "date" wouldn't change any feelings she was already having for the short blonde. However, in the back of her mind she was excited, and couldn't wait.


	4. We're Not Dating

Cake?

Chapter 4

About an hour later the doorbell rang.

"There's my partner in crime." Pablo said as Lauren opened the door

"Now I have competition." Shane protested following Pablo

"You're not much competition." She said with a scowl. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind if I bring Amy"

"The more the merrier" Pablo said with an accepting grin

"Amy, when did you become friends with the devil?" Shane asked with suspicion evident in his tone.

"That's not very nice, babe…" Pablo said treating both Lauren and Shane as if they were two rivaling siblings. "Before a fight breaks out let's go."

Both couples made their way to Pablo's car. Pablo driving with his right hand interlocked with Shane's, and both Amy and Lauren in the backseat, when Amy's phone released a small ding. Seeing Karma's smiling face appear on her screen Amy ignored the call, and turned her phone off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shane attempted receiving a nod from Amy. "I will definitely be hearing about that later." Reassuring Amy of the annoying explanation to come. Attempting to forget her troubles she looked out her window her gaze then fell upon Lauren sitting right next to her. She had never realized how beautiful Lauren looked. She stopped herself.

"Stop, Stop, STOP doing that. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING THAT'S YOUR SISTER." Amy thought to herself, trying to find any excuse to not have any shred of feelings for Lauren. After what happened earlier that day she was second guessing anything that happened between the two. "Does she like me, we almost kissed, does she like me?" Amy thoughts always came back to that question. Soon enough they arrived at a small movie theater.

"You're going to hate me…." Pablo said with regret. " We're watching a horror movie…"

"Pablo-" Lauren started

"I know you hate them, but maybe this time will be an exception." He said hopefully

"We don't have to go-" Amy tried but was then cut off by Lauren

"No, I can suck it up for one movie" Lauren pushed

"Are you sure it's no big-"

"Amy, it's fine" Lauren reassured her placing her hand atop Amy's

"O-okay.." Amy stuttered, clearly thrown off by Lauren's intimate physical contact.

The group made their way into the theater Pablo on the end followed by Shane, Amy and then finally Lauren on the other end. The group socialized until the lights turned off, and the movie began. It was a special showing of the 2013 Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake. The fact that it was set in Texas terrified Lauren thinking this was the exact reason she didn't watch horror movies. The chainsaw roared causing Lauren to nestle into Amy's neck hiding from Leatherface, and grab a hold of her hand, as if she were to let go she would die. This didn't go unrecognized by Shane.

Nudging Amy he whispered " Are you sure there's nothing more to you and the devil?" gesturing towards Lauren.

"Shut up Sh-" Was all Amy managed until the chainsaw roared again, causing Lauren to yelp, clinging on to Amy"

"We'll talk about this later." He assured her, until it dawned upon her. They slept together. Lauren and Amy slept together. Shane is going to FREAK OUT. He helped her with the Karma situations, he could help her with whatever the hell she has for Lauren. Thoughts of both girls plagued her mind until the movie was over. She didn't know what she was feeling, but one thing was for sure; Amy Raudenfeld was stuck at two forks in the road, and didn't know which one to go down.


	5. You've Made Me Smile in the Worst Times

Cake?

Chapter 5

Upon leaving the theater Lauren noticed many eyes following the quartet, making her very anxious. Neither Lauren, nor Amy realized their intertwined hands until they reached Pablo's car. "That's what they were staring at.." Lauren concluded.

"What?" Amy asked

"N-Nothing…" Lauren said in a low whisper

"Anyways, how about some ice cream? I know a park about a quarter of mile from here that has an amazing ice cream vendor." Pablo asked for assurance

"Yeah, sure…." Lauren said trying to make the situation lighter. "Ice-cream-sounds-good.." she said in one breath. Noticing her unease Amy took a hold of Lauren's hand. "Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, trying to convince herself more than she said, trying to convince herself more than she said, trying to convince herself more than she said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "I'm fine"

"Okay, just checking." Amy said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Lauren thought to herself. "So, what if you were holding hands with her? Stop making such a big deal out of it! If only she would stop being so damn sweet. Just don't think about it Lauren, you'll be fine, act natural!" she argued with herself until they made it to their destination.

The park was nearly empty, with the only other people there being three twelve year olds playing Pokemon. The group made their way to the ice cream vendor. He looked rather young, about 18 years old or so. Considering how young the vendor looked the foursome made idle chit chat before buying ice cream, finding out he attended Hester High as well.

"Wait, what are your names?" The vendor asked before they had a chance to leave.

"My name's Pablo, this is my boyfriend Shane, and Amy, and Lauren." Pablo said gesturing to each of them, when their name was mentioned.

"Oh, my name's Brad maybe we could hang out later?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll look around for you…" Shane said with a smile playing his lips

"Hey!" He called back at them. "You guys are a cute couple." He said gesturing to Pablo, and Shane. "And so are you two" He said gesturing towards Amy and Lauren.

"We're not-" Amy tried before Pablo, and Shane fell into tiny fits of giggles.

"The cutest." Shane said pinching Amy's cheeks. Before Amy got the chance to argue Shane and Pablo already walked away, taking the territory of a near bench, clearly engrossed in each other Amy turned towards Lauren.

"Do you wanna go walk around? I could get to know you a little better." She tried helplessly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lauren said with a dazed look on her face. "What would you like to know?" Lauren asked

"Hmm…. How about what's your favorite color?" Amy asked simply

"Wow, you're really digging deep" Lauren said plainly, until the two bust into fits of laughter.

" Do you really want to know about me?" Lauren asked doubtfully, suddenly her feet became the most interesting in world.

"Yeah, I do. I really do." Amy said with her hand under Lauren's chin, trying to avert her gaze.

"Why?" Lauren asked. The sight of her like this almost made Amy's heart shatter. "Tommy never made the effort to, so why are you?" C_rack._ There goes her heart. Amy found a nearby bench sitting on it, gesturing for Lauren to do the same. It would be easier to comfort her sitting down.

"Lauren, Tommy is an asshole. I don't understand how he could be so stupid, and let you go like that. He must have been dumb, deaf, blind, and stupid to let that happen. I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but you somehow made me smile in the worst times."

"I did?' Lauren asked

"Yeah, you just talking to me these past few days, and making me smile have made me forget all about Karma. You've made these past few days the happiest I've had in awhile. You're amazing, and an idiot like Tommy doesn't deserve someone like you." Amy finished

Lauren was engulfed in her thoughts. " Wow, she simply summed up herself in the past two days. She helped me get over Tommy. She made me smile these past few. She made me forget. She is amazing, I don't know what I was thinking. She can never be mine. Karma doesn't deserve her. Karma threw her aside like a rag doll. But I'm no better. She really needs to stop being so nice, I-I can't feel this way. I don't deserve to feel this way about her. I don't know what will happen, or what this means, but I have to keep that smile on her face. It's the least I could do" Lauren thought.

Both girls engrossed into each other, learning what makes them tick, what they love, and each girl had a smile on their face the entire time. The sun went down, and they finally realized it was getting late. Deciding it was time to go home, Shane And Pablo dropped off Lauren, and Amy at their house. Shane pulled Amy aside real quick." You're telling me every detail tomorrow." Shane whispered to Amy, only to receive an eye roll. Both girls made it upstairs, stopping at Lauren's door. "I had fun today, and maybe it was because of you.." Lauren said softly.

" I had fun today too. You make good company." Amy complimented in return." Anyway, if you have any problems, or bad dreams, I'm right next door. Literally." She said with a smile

"Goodnight, weirdo" Lauren smiled

"Goodnight."

Both girls went into their room with a smile on their face.

Amy was about to go to bed when she pulled out her phone, forgetting it was off. Once it started up the words on her screen read _12_ _unread messages, 23 missed calls._ All from Karma. Amy quickly dialed Karma's hoping she'd pick up. Each and every ring was slowly draining her hope.


	6. Night Time

Cake?

Chapter 6

Karma didn't pick up. Not the second time, the third time, or the fourth time.

"Fuck This!" She said aloud.

Lauren came running through the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, you came running pretty fast…. Didn't know you cared that much." Amy said with a smile, her frustration vanishing once she saw Lauren.

"I was in the bathroom, and of course I care…." She said laying her hand on Amy's shoulder "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Amy asked

"Well, I kind of can't sleep…." She tried

"Why no- Oh, the movie"

"Yeah. I keep thinking a chainsaw is going to rip through the bottom of my bed." Lauren said shifting around nervously, once again finding her feet to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"Hey, I'm right here." Amy said followed by a short moment of silence. "You can sleep in here, with me tonight. If you want." She continued trying her best not to seem the least bit creepy

"I'd love tha- I mean yeah." Lauren replied with a smile, clearly happy she caught her small mistake before it happened.

Both girls made their way into the bed, immediately getting under the sheets.

"Wait a minute." Lauren said turning around, so they were face to face. "I came in here to figure out what was wrong with you. Profanity is not something I allow Little Miss Potty Mouth." She ended in a stern British accent, causing both girls to laugh. "Come on, I opened up to you, and we both know that isn't the easiest thing for me to do. You gave me advice, I'll give you advice. Okay?"

"Okay" Amy responded delicately, in a child like voice, causing Lauren to smile kindly.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you." She urged on. Amy fell silent shifting her eyes anywhere besides Lauren. "Is it Karma?" Amy's eyes shooting directly to hers reassured her. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

" I turned on my phone, and found out I had a ton of missed calls, and texts from her." Amy said falling silent.

"How many?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow quirked, curiosity getting the best of her.

" Twelve messages, and twenty-three missed calls to the exact."

"Wow."

"I know. Worst of all is I tried to call back, and she didn't answer. I tried four times until my profanity got the best of me, and you came to the rescue." She finished with a frown averting her gaze somewhere else.

"Hey, look at me." She tried. "Amy, look at me." She repeated, this time being successful. It grew silent. The only thing being done was blue meeting green. Neither of them spoke, or moved. Several minutes passed by when Amy simply spoke her mind. "You're the best distraction." Causing Lauren's face to get a small tint of pink. Her eyes widening when she realized she said it aloud. "I-I didn't. Um I-I. Fuck." She finished in frustration.

"You, Little Miss Potty Mouth shall not use that kind of language while I am under the same roof as you. Understood?" She said sternly in a British accent

"Yes sir." Amy said with a toothy grin

"You did not just call me Sir." Lauren started, knowing she will most definitely give Amy hell for this. " I am NOT a sir. I am a WOMAN. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"If I'm not I've been buying the wrong kind of underwear." She said with a grin

"That image. That image will be in my brain for the rest of my life!" Amy exaggerated

"I thought I was attractive!" Lauren said feigning hurt

"No, you are but that-" Amy couldn't finish do to Lauren's huge baby blue eyes, and pouting lip. "Don't do that, it's too adora-" Once again her thoughts took over her mouth. Wishing she could hide from the rest of the world she closed her eyes tightly." Why do I keep doing that?" She said angrily, until she heard small giggles coming out of the petite blonde's mouth.

"So, know I'm a good distraction, an attractive person, and now I'm adorable." She said counting off the descriptions as they were said. "Go ahead and keep speaking because so far I love what's been coming out of your mouth." She said, giggling once she saw Amy's gaping mouth, clearly at a loss for words. " Anyways, goodnight Amy." She aid with a smile turning over so her back was facing Amy.

"G-Goodnight?" Amy stuttered questioning what just happened.


	7. The Morning After

Cake?

Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being late, I was being lazy. Anyways, please review. I love getting feedback, and thank you to those who have already reviewed. And thanks to for being awesome. Love you guys :)

* * *

><p>Morning soon arrived. A bright cheerful ray of sunlight peeked through Amy's windows, causing her to stir. Once fully awake she stooped dead still realizing the lower half of her body was tangled with Lauren's, and her shoulder occupied by Lauren's head. Thinking it was too early to get ready, she relaxed. Her glance falling on the peacefully sleeping Lauren. "Even if she was yelling at me I'd still be amazed by her beauty." she thought, her eyes widening. "What am I thinking? Maybe a talk with Shane will help me out after all. It helped before. Why not now?" Thoughts from the night before seemed to distract her from sleep. "Why did I say all that crap last night? She probably thinks I'm a confused creepy girl, trying to get over her best friend, because she was rejected. But if she thought that, then why would she be in bed with me?" She asked herself." All I know is that I better not screw up what I have going for me, I like having this connection with her. I've never had one like this with anyone. Not Karma. Not my mom. Not even Shane. I guess I better make it last." She finished. Devoted to going back to sleep she cleared her mind of all thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Almost dozing off once more Amy felt a tiny arm drape over her stomach. Attached to the arm was a beautiful blonde smiling up at her.<p>

"Good morning." Lauren said lazily. "Oh, sorry." She said realizing the position they were laying in.

"No, it's okay I don't find at all. In fact that was the best way I've ever woken up by far." Amy said, preparing herself for a lecture from Lauren, however she only smiled; her cheecks turning a small tint of pink.

"I don't want to get up." Lauren admitted

"Neither do I. I'm pretty comfortable right here." She said faking a yawn, draping her arm around Lauren's shoulder. "You know...We could ditch…" She finished when Lauren nestled herself into Amy's neck. Her heartbeat increased, and her breath hitched once she felt Lauren's breath on her neck.

"You're a bad influence." Lauren mumbled from her hiding spot.

"I don't hear anyone objecting." Amy said happily

"Fine, but if anyone asks I resisted, and "tried" to go." Lauren said, abandoning Amy's neck.

"Finally, I get to be the rebel." continuing her explanation after receiving a confused look from Lauren. " I've always been the "nice guy" in situations. The one nobody really takes seriously. I'm the boy with the bread, The boy who lived, The divorcer. You know, the hero who doesn't win the damsel in distress' heart….. The one that always finishes last." She finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"For your information Harry, and Peeta are awesome." Lauren started with a gentle smile on her face "And so is Ross. They had their ups and downs but they got the girl in the end. It wasn't easy, but they did." her eyes gazing intently into Amy's. "Yes, some nice guys finish in the end, but your end hasn't come yet. Who knows? Maybe you've already captured the Damsel's heart." She finished, her hands cupping Amy's cheek. Their faces so close their noses touched. Amy looked into her eyes as if looking for approval. Not sure what else to do, Amy closed the gap between them, surprised when Lauren kissed back almost immediately.

Amy's kiss with Karma made her insides clench, but this kiss made her brain melt, her heart beat faster, and everything around them disappear; as if they were the only two people on earth. It wasn't fast, or forced it was slow, and filled with as much passion as they could put into it. Their lips danced together like a well rehearsed routine. Until they had to pull apart for breath.


	8. What's Up With Karma?

Cake?

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. This might involve a touchy subject, so there's a slight trigger warning.**

"Whoa…" Amy said softly

"I know…" Lauren responded in awe

"You know what? I completely forgot I had a test today, and skipping wouldn't exactly be a good idea." Amy said while getting up from her bed, and gathering her school necessities, and walking over to her closet. After moments on debating Amy settled for a simple black shirt, ripped jeans, and her favorite combat boots, and green jacket.

"Wait." Lauren tried. " Can I at least drive you?" She asked anxiously

"I don't know I've been meeting Karma at the bus stop everyday since we were kids. I can't break tradition now." She tried to be as convincing as possible, obviously not fooling Lauren. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, only to be followed by Lauren seconds later.

"Amy, stop." Lauren commanded. The taller blonde just started opening up to her, she didn't want it to end now. As much as she hated to admit it, Amy is the only person she has left in this small town, and she could already tell Amy was putting up her walls. Knowing Amy wasn't going to listen she left the bathroom, and went to her own room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Once Amy was done, she walked to the bus stop as fast as she could, dialing Shane's number.<p>

"How's my favorite lesbian doing?"

"Fine, is there any way we could meet before school? I really, really have to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. I'll meet you in the parking lot. I gotta go, Karma's coming. Amy said in a hurry.

"Don't do anything st-." Shane tried before Amy hung up.

Amy was thrown off by Karma's appearance. She had huge bags under her eyes, her face was pale, and her hair was a disheveled mess. Karma never downgraded her appearance, except for when they had sleepovers. Something clearly wasn't right.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy asked, truly concerned for Karma. Even if she had broke her heart, she wouldn't let this go unnoticed.

"Yeah, um why didn't you answer my calls, or my texts?" karma said trying to cover up the frown on her face. Seeing Karma like this, and knowing she was the reason for it was like a blow to the stomach.

"I… uh- I had to help my mom with her honeymoon." Amy thought up quickly, not knowing why she lied to Karma. An uncomfortable silence fell over them, until Karma decided to take action.

"You're a really bad liar. If it was someone else you could get through to them, but not me." She said with tears prickling her eyes. An enormous amount of anger erupted in Amy. Taking a few deep breaths Amy spoke.

" Like I said before, you didn't know I was lying before. So what makes you think I'm lying now?" She said calmly

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm so sorry." Karma said fighting a sob with every word. "I- I didn't know, I should've known. I didn't try. I should've tried," She cried

"No, no Karma look at me." Amy said tears prickling her own eyes. "You can't help the way you feel, just as much as I can't help the way I fee-"

"But I should've known, Amy. You've been my best friend forev-"

"I know Karma, but-"

"Let me finish." Karma commanded, trying her best to calm her sobs. "I went on, and on talking about Liam, and you were there listening, and I had NO idea how you felt. I practically made it impossible for you to say anything because I was caught up in some, some boy that I didn't even know. I'm so stupid." Karma said her face getting more, and more tense as she went on. "after I left with him, he told me Shane told him the truth about us. How we were faking it. He got so upset at me for not being a lesbian, for Shane not telling him. How his whole family was a lie. His whole life was a lie. He went on, and on. He was so tired of everything… he finally cracked. He had enough. He… He-" She choked on her sobs, falling into Amy's arms.

"Karma, what happened?" Amy asked fighting sobs. She couldn't cry. She won't. She had to be strong for her. For Karma. "Karma, please." Amy begged watching her friend break down right in her eyes.

"He- he hurt me…" She finally let out in a scream, her tears soaking Amy's shirt.

" What do you mean her hurt you?" Amy asked with anger evident in her voice.

"He was just so mad, and he just snapped." She cried, soaking Amy.

While comforting her friend as much as possible Amy stumbled upon a bruise on Karma's shoulder. Pulling her shirt, Amy found Karma's entire backside bruised, swollen, and cut.

"Karma is there- did he?" Amy tried at a loss for words. The only thing running through her mind was revenge, pure justification, and hatred for Liam Booker.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know there wasn't much Cooperfeld, but I promise this is still a Cooperfeld story. I wasn't really anticipating writing this chapter like this, but it will have an effect on future chapters. As always thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Love ya guys :)<strong>


	9. What Happened?

Cake?

Chapter 9

Lauren was just getting ready to leave when Amy walked into the house.

"I thought you were taking the bus." She started until she found a sleeping Karma scooped into Amy's arms. "Is everything alright?" Lauren asked concerned.

"I'll tell you after I put her in my bed." Amy said bluntly.

* * *

><p>Amy made her way downstairs. Her face was pale, her eyes were swollen red, and puffy. Lauren knew something wasn't right.<p>

"What happened?" Lauren asked

"I don't know the whole story, but Liam hurt Karma." Amy said as she made her way to the couch, and sat followed by Lauren.

"What do you mean he hurt her?"

"I- he…" She took a breath. " Before she broke down she told me Liam was mad about us lying. About her lying to him. He- um. He got really mad, and started ranting, and he just cracked. He took it out on her. I was comforting her, and I found bruises on her back. I'm pretty sure he did it. She told me he did. But I don't even.. I don't even want to think what else he's done.." Amy said feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "I could've stopped it. If I didn't tell her how I felt, we would've spent the entire night watching Netflix and-"

"Amy this isn't your fault. It's not even Karma's fault."

"But if I didn't tell her she wouldn't-"

"If this didn't happen now it would've happened later. He was a ticking time bomb that was just waiting to explode." Lauren explained

"But why her?" Amy asked. "My friend. My Karma. Why her? Why not me?" Amy asked putting her head in her hands. Scooting over Lauren rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"I-I… Like I said he was a ticking time bomb, and he exploded. Karma was just there when it happened. He would've taken it out on her anyways. She would always be there, and he would take it out on her. Liam is a scumbag. When she wakes up we'll get her to tell us what happened, and then we'll go to the police station. If he did do anything further than hurting her the cops will know. We're gonna get through this. All we have to do is be there for her. I don't really like her that much, but I'll be there because she needs it, and she deserves it" Lauren finished


	10. We'll Be Fine

Cake?

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload but here's another chapter. Don't forget to review. I love hearing your feedback, and it makes my day. Anyways enjoy :) **

The two blondes waited quietly in the cold, dull Police Station. Amy's knee shaking intensely as the thought of further violation took her mind. She hoped, and wished he didn't take advantage of her best friend, he didn't change her. Amy fell hard, but she got up, fell harder, but she will put anything behind her in order to make Karma to be Karma once again. The girl that laughed whenever she made a stupid joke. The girl who scrunches up her nose whenever she concentrates on something really important. The girl she loves. She would do anything to keep her soul mate.

"Amy." Lauren said putting a cautious hand on Amy's knee. " Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I- I'm okay." She said bluntly

" I know you're worried about her, and that's okay. But I know you're being torn apart on the inside." She said quietly. " Whatever happened, happened. We can't change that, and it's not your fault. It's not Karma's fault either. But no matter what happened we can't force Karma to tell us." She sighed. " She needs help. If she's open to it we can be that help, but we can't make her talk about it. It'll hurt her more, and I know you won't want that." Lauren said comforting Amy as tears fell down her cheeks

" What if- What if she isn't the same after this?" Amy sobbed

" I'm not saying that will happen, but if it does you just have to be there for her. No matter what. Your friendship, and your trust a- and your love will help. I promise." She finished with tears prickling her eyes.

" What makes you sure?"

" I just know" She said turning her head in the opposite direction to prevent Amy from seeing the tears in her eyes. Luckily she didn't have to hide long as a uniformed officer approached them.

" Are you two the girls that came in with Karma Ashcroft?" He continued after both girls nodded in approval. " Alright, Ms. Ashcroft is doing a rape kit right now. You should have been able to go home after, but after everything she's told us, and a call we got half an hour ago all three of you will have to stay here until further notice." He turned to leave

" Wait, what happened?" Amy asked as multiple scenarios raced through her mind

" It seems Mr. Booker is nowhere to be found, and there's been an accident with a young man around your age group. We don't know who it is but we'll contact you if anything else happens. If nothing happens in the next three to four hours, and things have settled we can send you home with on duty officers to keep you safe. We'll let you know if anything happens." He finished leaving both girls in with their thoughts.

Both girls had only one thing running through their minds'. One name. Shane Harvey.

**Author's Note: I know. I hate myself too. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Til' next time. :)**


	11. The Aftermath

Cake?

Chapter 11

Three hours later the same uniformed officer approached them. "I need you two to give us as much information as possible in order to help your friend." He stated professionally

"Where's Karma?" Amy asked as she was separated from Lauren being put into a small interrogation room with a one way mirror.

"She's in a separate room giving another officer information." He stated taking a sear "You can sit down if you'd like. There's no need to be nervous you're just here to give us information." He said noticing the nervous look on Amy's face. Amy sat, waiting for further information.

"What can you say about Liam Booker? Was he a friend? An enemy?" He said through a file on the table

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because it's important to the case, and we have reason to believe he might harm you."

"What reason?"

"In the statement Ms. Ashcroft gave us she said Liam saw you as a threat. Based on what he's done so far we shouldn't take that lightly." He continued after he received a nod. " We have word that the young man Liam Booker seemed to have correlation with was-"

"Shane Harvey" Amy finished for him

"Yes. What was Mr. Harvey, and Mr. Booker's relationship like?"

"They were friends." She said simply

"And how do you know Mr. Harvey? What was your relationship like?" He asked wanting further information

"We met about five months ago at one of his famous parties. He accidentally outed me, and Karma-"

"But Karma said She and Liam were in a relationshi-"

"They were. It's a long story.."

"Wow." He said after Amy told him everything since being Karma's pretend girlfriend. "I can see why he would want to take you, and Shane down."

"I can see why he'd want to take me down, but why Shane?"

"You, and Shane had a pretty strong relationship that was bound by secrets, by trust, and by experience. He went through the same confusion as you, and that made your relationship stronger. After finding out he was betrayed by his best friend, and his girlfriend he gave up, and wanted something he couldn't have."

"What was that? What was so valuable he raped my best friend?" Amy said with anger erupting

"He thought he had trust, and never had love. He saw how much love you had for both Shane, and Karma he snapped. It was for an idiotic, unreasonable, and narcissistic reason but he did."

"Now that I've told you all I could, can you tell me what happened to Shane?" She asked with a pale face

"He was run down by a car driven by Liam Booker. Booker tailed him for about two miles until Mr. Harvey collided with traffic light pole. Witnesses said Liam drove away quickly, and caused several other collisions, with many injured and three dead."

"Is Shane..?" Amy tried but the words couldn't come out of her mouth

"Shane is alright he's at Texas Health Presbyterian getting out of ICU, and into a room."

"Did the accident-"

"He got away with a minor concussion, and a few broken ribs. Luckily there wasn't any brain damage." He said trying to comfort the uneasiness settling in Amy's stomach "He'll be fine." He said standing up and leaving the room followed by Amy. "Thank you for the information. We'll do all we can to stop him from hurting anyone else." He finished leaving Amy to her thoughts in the waiting room.


	12. Where Everything Has Got Me So Far

Cake?

Chapter 12

Lauren tore Amy from her thoughts as she sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Lauren asked

"I've been better…" She said quietly as silence washed over the two

"So, what about Shane? Lauren asked uncertainly

"They didn't tell you?"

"No." She shook her head

"He got run off the road by Liam. He's in the hospital, and I want to go see him after we get all this Karma stuff figured out."

"Well, we're probably gonna be here for a couple more hours." Lauren said her head drooping a little

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked curiously

"She knew his motive, and she has the most information on him. Who he trusted, why he trusted him. Where his favorite hiding places are." Lauren continued after receiving a confused look from Amy

"Ohhh…. That's stupid, I don't have one of those." Amy said

"Really? You don't?" Lauren asked completely dumbfounded

"Why are you so shocked?" Amy asked questioning the look on Lauren's face

"You've lived here you're whole life, and you've been through a lot. I thought you would've had a place to calm down, or relax, and get away from everything."

"Nope. Knowing me, you should know I just bottle everything up. I've really got to stop doing that. Look where it's got me so far…" Amy said with a doleful tone, staring off

"Hey." Lauren said grabbing Amy's hand, staring softly into her eyes "You're already on the right track. The first step is admitting you have problem."

"You make me sound like an alcoholic" Amy said with a smile

"I am not." Lauren said with a smile playing her lips "But, Amy no matter what, I know you won't let your alcoholism get in the way of your happiness." She ended with a smile

"You don't own me. I can quit when I want." Amy said, trying her best to imitate a drunk, slurring her words. Both girls kept serious faces, staring intently into each others eyes when they felt their faces slowly gravitate towards the other

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for reading. Chapter 13 will be up soon<strong>


	13. Waiting at the Station

Cake?

Chapter 13

There's an alarm going off in Amy's head.

"You can't do this! That's your sister," A voice in Amy's head tells her.

"Step-sister!" She corrects herself. "That doesn't make it anymore better." She tells herself "You need to stop this, It's not right!"

"This is so wrong" Amy manages to whisper. Her lips inches away from Lauren's.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Lauren whispers before their lips connect

* * *

><p>An explosion erupts. It feels that way every time their lips collide. It's a force neither of them can deny. Neither of them want to feel any sort of emotion, but as soon as their lips collide all hell breaks loose. Both loose every worry, every thought.<p>

"Wow" Lauren murmurs as they pull apart

"I know" Amy says

"We should go." Lauren says, remembering they are in public

"Huh?" Amy asks clearly confused

"Shane, Amy. We should go visit him."

"Oh. I thought you didn't like him" Amy said as they were leaving the station

"He was run off the road. We should support him during his recovery." Lauren said

"Oh. I thought you were beginning to like him." Amy accused with furrowed brows

"Me like him? What? No." Lauren stammered

"Sure you don't." Amy smiled

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. Hope you liked it. Remember to review, follow, favorite, whatever. Thanks for reading**


	14. How's Shane?

Cake?

Chapter 14

Laughter filled the car as the two girls drove merrily to the hospital.

"Hey guys." Shane said happy the two cheery girls walked into his gloomy hospital room. "What's got you two so happy? It's weird seeing the egotistical drama queen happy." Shane gestured towards Lauren

" Nice to see you too, Shane." Lauren tried, biting back her insult

"Wow. Someone's getting good at pretending" Shane sneered

"Listen asshole, I'm trying to be-"

"Lauren." Amy interrupted, taking a hold of Lauren's hand " Calm down. Please. For me." Amy pleaded as childlike features played her face

"Fine" Lauren sighed giving into the adorable green eyes staring into hers

"Okay. Are you guys okay? Cause it doesn't look like you're okay." Shane said clearly dumbfounded by the interaction between the two girls

"Us? Yeah. Why do you ask?" Lauren asked thrown off

"Cause you're still holding hands.." He hinted the two intertwined hands

"Oh." Amy said slowly as she slowly pulled her hand away from Lauren's, immediately missing the warmth of her small hand. "So, how have you been?" Amy asked concerned after taking in her friend's condition. Shane had white bandages wrapped around his head, and was connected to an IV, and heart machine.

"These? No I'm fine. I've been better, but I'm fine." Shane finished sadly, remembering why he was in the hospital

"Shane I know-"

"You know I never really thought of him as a friend. He was more along the lines of someone I could go to clubs or bars, and pick up guys with. It's no big deal. I never really meant anything to him-"

"Now that's not true" Lauren interrupted "Your accident wouldn't have happened if you were nothing to him"

"What do you mean? That doesn't even make any sense." Shane complained "Why would he run me off the fuckin' road if I meant something to him?" Reaching behind his back, pulling out his pillow and screaming into it

"Shane, stop. You're blood pressure, and heartbeat are getting pretty high. You need to calm down." Amy demanded

"Alright" he said out of breath "But why? Why would he do that?" he gulped

"Because you were so focused on Amy. You gave her attention. He wanted tha-" Lauren tried but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Oh, that's mine" Amy realized, reaching into her pocket to see who it is.

"Who is it?" Lauren asked, looking over Amy's shoulder to see who interrupted their conversation

"It- it's my mom" Amy managed to get out

"She's probably just checking in on us" Lauren assured her

"Yeah. Yeah. That's probably it. You two keep going, I'll take this in the hallway" Amy said excusing herself from the room

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello?" Amy tried hearing her mom arguing with someone on the other line<p>

"Will you stop. They're probably fine. I don't even know why I married you. No fuck you." There was a large slam

"Mom. Mom are you alright?" She practically yelled into the phone

"Oh. Yes honey I'm here."

"Are you alright?" Amy asked concerned about her mom

"Yes, darling. Now I got a call from your school saying you didn't show up today. Is that true?"

"Yeah but-"

"And then I hear about some accident that boy Shane got into. Now they're looking for a boy that goes to your school."

"Yeah. Shane's alright he's in the hospital. Lauren and I are here with him"

"Well, why did that involve you ditching school? I know you care about your friends, but you shouldn't be missing out on school because of-"

"Mom, listen to me. Shane was run off the road by a guy named Liam Booker. That same guy hurt Karma." Amy said, her body filling with hatred

"What do you mean he hurt Karma?"

"He- He…" Amy sighed, holding back tears. No. She can't cry. Not now. He doesn't deserve that pleasure of making her cry

"He raped her" Amy's words were small but filled with hatred. She did everything she could to not throw her phone to the other side of the hallway

"Are you serious? You're not lying to me?" Farrah gasped

"Why would I lie about this?"

"I-uh you can't. You wouldn't." Farrah assured herself "Is- is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's at the police station getting a rape kit done."

"I don't think you should talk about this over phone, we can do this face to face. When karma is there, alright?"

"Okay, mom." Amy composed herself

"Do me a favor, and call Karma's parents, and let them know what's going on. I'm pretty sure they're worried about her just as much as I am." Farrah said, her maternal instincts kicking in

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'm just happy you're okay. I'll see you when we get home. Bye"

Before leaving the hallway, Amy made one more phone call to her other parents. After explaining everything to a hysterical Molly, and Lucas, Amy wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes during the conversation, and made her way into Shane's room


	15. Fun With Shane

Cake?

Chapter 15

"Hey guys." Amy greeted as she walked into Shane's room, and sat on his bed, receiving an awkward glance from him.

"What?" Amy asked confused

"Nothing." He responded in a curious tone "What did your mom want?" He thanked himself for quickly changing the subject

"She wanted to know why Lauren, and I didn't go to school, and then she asked about Liam, and I told her about everything that happened to Karma."

"What happened to Karma?" Shane asked clearly confused

"You don't know?" Lauren asked

"I've been in this hospital the whole day. It's like living under a rock"

"It can't be that bad.." Lauren said trying to change the subject

"What happened?" Shane urged "Tell me." He pressed when he received a guilty look from both girls "Amy?"

"I-I didn't want to tell you." Amy stuttered

"You don't have to tell him, Amy" Lauren said, trying to spear the girl the heartache

"Really, Lauren? What happened to trying to be nice?" Shane said angrily

"She doesn't need to-"

"I can tell him. I'm okay. It's Karma that's not" Amy said, regaining control of her emotions

"What's wrong with Karma?" Shane urged trying to understand what the big deal was

"Liam. He- he hurt Karma" Amy finally let out.

"What do you mean? How did he hurt her?" Shane asked wanting the answers he deserved

"After you told him about us faking whatever we had going on, he hurt her. She had bruises all along her back, her legs, even her face. Now she's at the police station giving a rape kit." She wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eyes

"No. He-Liam couldn't. He wouldn't" Shane uttered

"He did. When they find him, he'll pay. He'll pay for what he did. To her. To you. To all of us." Lauren scolded

"But why?" Shane asked

"Everything I just explained to you. That's why" Lauren sighed "This is going to make us stronger. All of us. We have each something to take away from this. We'll survive this"

"What makes you so sure?" Shane asked "A couple of days ago you hated my guts. What made you change your mind?"

"That's just something I took away from this. You're not as bad as I thought. You played a part, but so did everyone else." Lauren admitted

"Can we talk about something else right now. I kind of just want to spend time with you guys. I don't want to deal with what Liam did until I absolutely have to. It hurts too much." Shane said as he turned the T.V. on to Friends.

"I love this show" Lauren said happily

* * *

><p>"You do? Really?" Amy asked with a surprised look on her face<p>

"I like humor. It's not my fault" Lauren said as Amy giggled

" I learn something new about you with the more, and more time I spend with you." Amy said looking deeply into the beautiful eyes that were Lauren's

"Same to you" Lauren said as she inched closer to Amy on Shane's hospital bed

"That reminds. What's your favorite color?" Lauren added

"Why do you want to know?" Amy asked

"Cause I want to know more about you"

"The same color as your eyes. Blue has been very appealing for me lately, I don't know why. But it is" Both girls enchanted by the other. Their stomachs had butterflies, their faces two shades pinker than before, as they looked deeply into each others' eyes in silence. The moment was one to remember, until a very uncomfortable Shane decided to take action

"Um. That was weird" Shane said with a suspicious tone

"Yes it was" Amy said as both girls quickly jumped away from the other

"What's going on with you two? You've been acting a little….different" Shane speculated

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on. We're just getting a little more comfortable with each other" Amy tried

"Yeah, very comfortable. For a second I thought you guys were going to fuck each other right there" Shane said sarcastically

'What? No" Amy lied as both girls looked at each other with pink faces, and thoughts of that night in their minds

**Author's**** Note: Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up very soon. Don't forget to review. **


	16. Alone Time

Cake?

Chapter 16

The small group watched Friends for an hour more until they were interrupted by Shane's parents. Both girls stuck around for small stories about Shane's childhood. The small group shared laughs as Shane sat pouting in his hospital bed, disapproving his parents recreation of his childhood. An hour of laughs passed when visiting hours were over, and both groups had to bid their goodbyes, promising they would be back the next day.

* * *

><p>"That was fun" Amy said happily in the car ride home<p>

"Eh. It was okay" Lauren lied unsuccessfully as Amy shot her a look" What happened to Karma?"

"Don't try to change the subject. But her parents picked her up at the police station. They need some time together. Anyways, why did you change the subject? Are you too scared to admit you like the Great Shane Harvey?"

"It was hard enough to admit I liked you. I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup" Amy said with a smile, quite surprised by Lauren's remark

"I.. Um.. We're home" Lauren said merrily as she got out of the car and entered the house, Amy following right behind her. "Would you look at that, it's late. I'm pretty tired" Lauren lied as she faked a yawn

"It's only nine-thirty" Amy stated "We could stay up a little later" Amy said as she grabbed the shorter blonde's hands, intertwining them with her own. "Look at how far we've come, Lauren. You don't have to be afraid of me. You don't have to be afraid of the way you feel."

"I just.. How about we get into our pajamas, and spend the night in your bed. Just the two of us. Talking"

"I wouldn't want to spend it any other way" Amy said with a goofy grin. The girls made their way upstairs. Stopping in front of their rooms.

"Oh, Amy" Lauren said

"Yeah" Amy said as she stopped right in front of her own door

"Don't be surprised at my choice of clothing" Lauren said as she bit her lip, looking Amy up and down before disappearing into her room

The thoughts of Lauren's body pressed up against her skin like the night of the wedding invaded Amy's mind. Amy was screwed, and she knew it. It was going to be a long night


	17. Sleepover

Cake?

Chapter 17

**Author's Note: You wanted it, so here you go. Enjoy!**

Amy couldn't lie to herself anymore. She remembered each and every detail from that drunken night. She was definitely attracted to the small blonde, and was quickly developing feelings for her.

"She's just joking, right?" Amy thought to herself as she laid on her bed "What am I thinking? She's my sister. Well step-sister. I can't have feelings for her." Amy thought of the situation. "What if she wasn't my step sister? Would I still feel the same way? Holy shit I have to get ready." Amy remembered, jumping out of her bed, and finding pajamas to wear. After what felt like hours Amy settled on a simple white T-shirt, and her favorite doughnut pajamas pant. Quickly cleaning her room Amy stumbled upon the picture of her, and Karma she kept on her nightstand. Karma's parents almost begged Amy for them to pick her up from the police station. Karma needed her parents more than anyone else. Even if it hurt, Amy was willing to be cast aside due to the circumstances. Laying on her bed again Amy relaxed, letting the soft bed consume her. Almost drifting off to sleep Lauren knocked and then walked into Amy's room.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Lauren apologized

"No, I was awake you're o-okay" Amy stuttered upon seeing Lauren's clothing choices. Lauren was wearing Amy's blue flannel unbuttoned, without any pants on except for her undergarments.

"I-um- I.." Amy managed to stutter out, as she felt her cheeks getting hotter by the second

"What? Are you okay?" Lauren asked with a smirk

"You.. Why would you? How? Why is this?" Amt stammered over her words as she laid back down, putting her face in her hands

"Me? What did I do?" Lauren lied

"That." Amy said gesturing towards Lauren's outfit

"What? What's so wrong with this?" Lauren asked as she straddled Amy

"W-What are you doing?" Amy asked

"Just getting us both a little more comfortable" Lauren said as she captured Amy's lips with her own

Amy's mind went into overdrive. Her body did without thinking. Her hands roamed Lauren's body, getting underneath for the feeling of skin she desperately craved. After a few minutes things heated up, and both girls needed oxygen.

"I think we should stop" Amy said

"Yeah. For now at least." Lauren said as Amy's eyes widened

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I know it's a little short. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
